


Out of Reach

by LeonardoTheLeader16



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardoTheLeader16/pseuds/LeonardoTheLeader16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tcest story of Leonardo and Raphael in an AU. Leonardo is a prince charming. Raphael is a pirate thief.</p><p>Prince Leonardo was obliged to marry, but he still haven't found the one for him, that was until he met Raphael. This thief was searching for something very important to his life, but how could he do it? What will happen when he meet the prince? How will they fall in love?<br/>There will also be sexual scenes in later chapters, I will give a warning before starting the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince and The Thief

In the land far away, there was a prosperous kingdom ruled by king Yoshi named Europa, one of the 7 kingdoms in the North Atlantic Ocean. Right now the kingdom was already near winter. The orange leaves on the tree that decorated around the kingdom were truly made the land beautiful.

The kingdom was both filled with mutants and humans; they lived with each other peacefully. Some mutants were created by dark magic, some were born like that, but it was now normal to all kingdoms. All humans respected and treated the mutants equally.

King Yoshi had one son named Leonardo. The poor king lost his wife long time ago, and he never had a chance to have a child, but one day he found this baby turtle mutant abandoned in the forest. His parents were killed by the forest beast so the kind king adopted the young turtle as his own child, raising him with all his heart.

His son grew up into a handsome turtle prince who mastered in swordfights and truly destined to be a king after his father. But the young prince was obliged by his father to marry a princess so that once he did, he will become a king. The old king wanted his son to marry as fast as he could because now the king was so sick that he could pass away any moment.

Prince Leonardo wanted to accept his father’s wish, but the young prince was never satisfied with the princesses his father brought to meet. Many princesses from around the world were invited by the king. They were all told to have a little chat and a dinner with the prince; the king thought that they might get along together. But Leonardo thought that those princesses were boring; they mostly have the same personality, big-headed and prideful. Some were good, but they were too quiet and shy.

The prince wanted someone that was right for him; the one with an adventurous and kind heart, mostly like himself. Although he made his father disappointed many times, he promised that one day he will find his true soul mate.

“Hello father” The young prince greeted his father who rested comfortably on his enormous bed as he entered his father’s room. From the look, the prince just got back from riding around the kingdom, checking that his soon-to-be kingdom was safe from any harm. Leonardo wore a white royal cloth with a long blue cape. His sword was unsheathed in his belt. His face wore a blue mask; the color matched his Sapphire-like blue orbs.

“My son, why do you always wear that mask?” His father smiled as his son grabbed his hand. Leonardo smirked back.

“Because it makes me look charming, father” The answer made the ill king chuckled. His voice was raspy from the illness. Once he cleared his throat, he said to his son.

“You are always charming, my son. No wonder why those beautiful princesses were all over you”

Leonardo frowned a little, “father, you know I’m not interested in those princesses. I don’t feel anything towards them even though how much beautiful they are. They were truly not my soul mate”

His father nodded, “I know, my son, I understand. You shall find your own mate. I just wanted to meet your future mate before I passed away”

Leonardo gazed at his father worriedly, tightening his grip on his father’s hand. “And you will, father”

“Chose the person you genuinely love, Leonardo” Yoshi patted his son’s hand. “I am sure that the person you chose will bring happiness to our kingdom”

The young prince smiled. He gave his father a hug before exited the room. Outside the room he saw the royal physician walked along the hall. The doctor was also a young turtle but he was very talented in treating illness and was very expert in medicines. He was a close friend of Leonardo.

“Good evening, your highness” He greeted with a warm smile.

“Donatello, I told you to just call me Leo” Leonardo friendly patted his friend’s shoulder. Donatello chuckled and hugged his longtime friend.

“As you wish, Leo, so how’s the king? It’s been a while since I last checked up on him”

“Still the same…” Leonardo said sadly. “Please take care of my father for me Donatello; you’re the friend that I truly trust”

“I will try my best, Leo” The doctor smiled before made his way to the king’s room.       

Leonardo sighed and returned to his room.

The prince’s room was as big as his father’s. There was a large balcony that shown a good view of the kingdom below. The sunset was beautiful; it was now half the way below the horizon of the ocean. Leonardo walked to the balcony after he took off his gears, gazing the sunset. He was still thinking about his future life, about his true love that was not yet come to his life.

_When will I finally find my true love?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

On the ocean not so far from the kingdom, a huge ship was sailing on the violent waves of the ocean. It was sailing in the direction of king Yoshi’s kingdom, Europa. But the people in the ship were no merchant or visitors, they were thieves or you can say pirates.

The leader of the team named Raphael. This young turtle was very clever and skilled. From all of the weapons, he always used his Sais as his weapon of choice. He was an orphan, no family or friends, those who he called crews were not his friends. They were working for him because they saw him as a great thief.

Raphael came from the smallest kingdom from all seven kingdoms called Amalthea. It wasn’t as prosperous as Europa. Since Raphael was an orphan, he struggled to live by himself since he was little. And because of his lack of money, he learnt to steal.

He has already been to six kingdoms in the North Atlantic Ocean. There was a legend about these kingdoms. Each kingdom held a part of a magical jewelry crown called _the crown of Jupiter_. Whoever got all seven parts will receive a power that no one will defeat. The turtle thief has already got the six pieces of the crown. Two of the pieces were the body of the crown. The other four he got was all jewels: green emerald, red ruby, crystal white diamond, and yellow amber. The only one that was left was a blue Sapphire from Europa.

Now that all precious pieces were stolen, the wanted poster of Raphael was seen everywhere around 7 kingdoms. Whoever caught him will be rewarded, but they must catch him alive. But with his skills, he wasn’t going to let them catch him that easily…

Raphael was standing at the prow of the ship, taking the fresh breeze of the wind. The tail of his red tattered mask flew freely behind him. As a thief, he didn’t have any luxurious clothes, just a white, old shirt, a red vest and  trousers to keep him warm from the cold breeze. The belt around his waist held his beloved Sais.

Raphael’s bright green eyes gazed at the big kingdom before him. Right now the sun was gone, darkness already consumed his surroundings. Finally, it’s time to get down on business.

“Alright guys, let’s get ready for our last mission!” The young turtle shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Soon, his crews slowly walked out from their resting place and faced their leader. Most of his crews were mutants. “Xever! Turn this ship to the left and land it near the forest. No one will notice us there.”

“Yes, master!” The mutant fish quickly made his way up the stairs and grabbed the wheel.

“Christopher, prepare the kingdom’s map for me” Raphael ordered the black dog; he quickly went inside the ship. The young turtle then glanced at the rest of his crews “The rest of you, prepare your weapons and get yourselves ready!”

The ship landed near the forest which connected to the kingdom’s village. Quietly as they could, the thieves snuck into the forest. Raphael took out the map, studying it. The castle’s wall at the back was connected to mountains; the rest was connected to the kingdom’s village, with only a long stone bridge connected them. There was a huge, beautiful garden at the side of the castle which located near the sea.  Raphael thought of a way to enter the castle, he guessed that the sapphire must be at the highest tower of the castle. Luckily for him, the highest tower was slightly at the back of the castle, he could get to the mountain and climb the wall.

“We can’t use the front door” Raphael explained to his crews. “But maybe we can sneak to the back of the castle and climb up to the top of the highest tower. The sapphire should be there”

His crews grunted in response and continued to walk. It was a long walk up to the mountain until they reached the back. Now they were standing at the back of the enormous stone castle. Raphael took out a pair of Tegaki from his bag. The others did the same and they started to climb up the tall castle as silently as they could.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Prince Leonardo was pacing in his room. It has been hours but he couldn’t sleep; he felt something was wrong out there, like something bad was going to happen. Leonardo always meditates in his room, it made his mind clear, and with that, he had a little ability to sense danger. He stopped pacing and sighed.

“I’m going out” He mumbled to himself and got dressed, taking his Katana with him.

He walked pass the enormous ball room to the big garden. Right here he could mostly see all the tall towers of the castle. Sapphire blue eyes gazed around the place, those orbs fixed at the tallest tower of the castle when he saw some movement. The figure was barely seen because all he saw was a shadow figure on the other side of the tower, but the prince could see it. Someone was climbing the tower. Leonardo jaw dropped when he remembered what was in that tower.

“Guards!” He called out to the hall. Five guards ran to him, they stopped and waiting for an order. “The Sapphire tower has been intruded. We must go check it this instant!”

With that, they ran as fast as they could, up the stairs, and finally they reached the door. Leonardo put the side of his head to the door, listening for the sound from the other side. He heard the sound of someone talking.

“Finally, the last piece of the crown is mine!”

Immediately, Leonardo pushed the door open and unsheathed his blade, pointing it to the intruders. His guards stood beside him with their weapons. His eyes widened when he saw the intruders. The prince’s eyes fixed at the leader of the thief, glaring deadly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a story on Wattpad  
> So, how is it so far? Do you like it? This is my first time writing an AU. I think it’s fun to write ^ ^


	2. New Path, New Feelings

Sapphire blue eyes met emerald green. Those orbs fixed on each other immovably. Leonardo’s eyes still shown anger as he stared at the leader of the intruders. What surprised him about the leader was that he was a turtle like him. There are not so many species like them seen around here. Other than Donatello, the prince had never seen other turtle before.

Gathering up his thoughts, the prince made several steps forward, his hands were still holding his Katana tightly. “Put that down! That Sapphire is the property of Europa. If you don’t want to get hurt, leave this instant!”

“Prince Leonardo, this turtle thief is the same thief on the wanted poster around the kingdom!” One of Leonardo’s guards, Leatherhead spoke up.

“I see… but he won’t escape this time. Now, I order you to put that sapphire back where it belongs” Leonardo glared deadly at the intruders.

“Why should I?” The intruder’s leader chuckled, eyeing the gem in his hand admiringly. “This Sapphire will help me a lot. So if you don’t mind, I’ll leave this place now”

The green-eyed turtle then put the gem in his bag and ran towards the window. The young prince growled and threw his Katana at the intruder; the blade hit the turtle thief’s long sleeve, causing his hand immovable. The thieves saw their master in danger, they took out their weapons and attacked the prince and his guards.

The prince maybe outnumbered, but he and his guards were trained well. Once Raphael managed to take the Katana off his sleeve, he threw it away. Leonardo quickly grabbed his weapon before blocking Raphael’s Sais.

“Why do you want the power of the crown so much, thief?” The prince asked while pushing Raphael away. “Don’t you know that not everyone can use the crown properly? I don’t even know how it works!”

“The name is Raphael!” The turtle thief growled coldly, getting back on his feet. “And I have my reason why I wanted that power! I don’t care if I know how to use it!”

“You’re not going away with it!” Leonardo snarled, pointing his Katana at Raphael and got in his position to fight. The thief clenched his teeth, feeling irritated, charged again at Leonardo. Their weapons crashed together powerfully.

“Who do you think you are!?” Raphael yelled at Leonardo’s face.

“I’m the prince if you didn’t notice!” Leonardo yelled back, swiping his feet under Raphael’s, tripping him. Raphael’s eyes grew wide.

“THE PRINCE!?”

Christopher, one of Raphael’s crews saw that they were losing. Not asking his master first, he used all of his strength, pounding the walls and beams of the place, causing the tower to shake. Everyone looked at each other in fear.

“You fool! You want us all dead!?” Raphael growled as he tried to get back on his feet while the tower was still shaking.

“We were losing! You already have the Sapphire. Let’s get out of this place!” Christopher shouted for everyone to hear and threw a rope down the tower, climbing down immediately with the other crews.

Raphael grunted in annoyance, at least he had the gem with him. He ran as fast as he could to the exit, trying to avoid the falling bricks and rubbles from above. But before he could reach the exit, a big rubble fall on him, he cried in pain as his legs were crushed by heavy stones and beams.

“Prince Leonardo, let’s get out of here!” One of Leonardo’s guards called him, quickly running down the stairs.

Leo nodded and followed them, but the sound of painful groan caught his attention. He searched around the room and saw the thief he fought earlier stuck in the big rubble, struggling to get out. At that moment, the prince started to hesitate. On one hand, he wanted to ignore the poor turtle under the rubble and escaped from this place as fast as he could. On the other hand, he felt pity for Raphael. That turtle was still young and still have a long life to live. It’s not Leonardo’s pity for the turtle that made him rushed in there and lifted the rubble off Raphael, it’s his instinct told him that it’s the right thing to do.

Leonardo rushed in there and moved the rubble off of Raphael. The thief watched shocked by the prince’s kind heart, totally forget the pain on his leg.

Once all rubbles were removed, Raphael used his elbows to support himself, but he was useless to get up. He clenched his eyes tightly as pain started to rush through his leg. Once he opened them again, he saw someone in front of him. His eyes rose up to see Prince Leonardo reaching his hand out for him.

Raphael slowly spoke up and reached his hand for the prince’s. “Why do you save me?”

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling that I won’t regret it if I did” The prince answered and pulled Raphael up on his feet. The thief suddenly winced when he supported his weight on his right leg. Leonardo quickly grasped Raphael’s one arm and threw it over his shoulder, supporting the weight for him. “Let’s go”

While walking as quickly as they could, Raphael saw another big stone falling from the ceiling. He immediately pulled the prince towards him, in time before the rubble fell on the prince.

Leonardo’s eyes widened. He glanced at the thief surprisingly before mumbled “Uh… thanks”

“Not sure why I did that…” Raphael said without looking at Leonardo. “But now we’re even”

They continued to make their way as hurry as they could to the hole that the thieves made. Leonardo looked down and saw that Raphael’s crews were all gone. “Seems like your crews really care about you, Raphael”

“There’s no mercy among thieves, you need to struggle by yourselves” Raphael said flatly while balancing on his good leg.

“Nice” Leonardo spoke sarcastically. “We still need to get down from here. Do you have anything useful in your bag?”

“Umm… A rope I think”

The prince dipped his hand in the bag and picked up a long rope. Thinking fast, he tied up the rope with his sword, holding it firmly and aimed it at the tree in front of him. Luckily, the prince threw his sword directly through the tree trunk. He made sure that the rope was strong enough to support both of their weights then took of his blue cape from his back, and hung it on the rope.

“Okay, hold on me” The prince commanded. Raphael’s face turned into the shade of pink.

“What!?”

“You wanna live or die!?”

The thief shyly wrapped his arms around the prince. Leonardo held Raphael by his waist and then jumped off the tower. They slid down half way through the rope when the tower behind them collapsed, causing the rope to tear apart. The rope swung until they hit the tree trunk.

“Ouch! That hurts” Raphael mumbled.

“Lucky that we’re near the ground now” Leonardo said, looking at the ground under him. His feet were just a few meters away. But before he could tell Raphael to release him, the rope tear apart once again from supporting their weights for too long, causing them to fall with a loud thud.

Raphael found himself on his shell; it took a few seconds for him to recover from the sudden fall. When he opened his eyes; he saw that the prince was crouching over him. He felt his cheeks started to burn when the prince’s deep blue eyes stared at him.

He had heard about the prince of Europa before. He heard that the prince was skilled, talented, and the most handsome of all kingdoms, but he didn’t imagine that Leonardo would be… this charming.

When you’re this up close to the prince, you could see his feature more clearly. His face was so well sculpted like the god made himself. His blue eyes were so mesmerized that it could melt anyone who dared to stare at them. His tall and muscular figure was beautifully built that no one could tear their gaze off the prince’s body.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Raphael snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the prince’s voice.

“N-Nothing…” He replied when he found his voice again, tearing his gaze away from the prince, already forgot that he has the Sapphire with him and that all he needed to do was to run away. “You’re gonna straddle me all day or you’re gonna get up?”

“I’m making sure that you won’t run away with the Sapphire. So handed it to me or I’ll put you in the dungeon” Leonardo commanded sternly, staring dagger at Raphael.

“Like you can make me!” Raphael growled and knocking his head with the prince’s, making him dizzy. He took the chance to run away, but his injured leg causing him a hard time on running. He tried to ignore the pain but his leg was just getting worst. With a sharp pain going through his leg, he stumbled and fell down. “Oww!”

When he lifted his head up again, he saw Leonardo stood in front of him, arms crossing. “You shouldn’t run away when your leg is hurt like that, you’ll hurt yourself”

“I can see that” Raphael mumbled to the ground sarcastically. “Why did you care anyway?”

“I’ll be honest with you, Raphael” Leonardo spoke up, kneeling in front of the thief. “You don’t seem like a bad person at all. You have aptitude; you’re smart and strong enough to break into not only just my kingdom, but also other 6 kingdoms. Why don’t you use your ability on something useful? You need to choose your own path, Raphael, and choose it carefully”

After his speech, Leonardo grabbed Raphael’s bag and took out the blue sapphire. Raphael didn’t say anything; he was still in his own thoughts. He decided that today was enough for him, no more actions. When he tried to stand up, his legs shook violently. He was surprised when he felt arms supporting him.

“Just think about it, okay?” Leonardo smiled at him, patting Raphael’s shoulder. “I know you’re a good guy, I saw goodness in you”

Raphael stayed silent, didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t dare to stare at the prince’s gentle gaze. When the prince knew that Raphael won’t answer, he started to walk back to his castle. Before that, he turned around and said.

“My name is Leonardo by the way. Good luck finding your own path, Raphael.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Raphael got back to his ship, his crews were already there, talking about nonsense. None of them even care about his injury when their leader walked into the place. They even complained about Raphael losing the sapphire, but he didn’t care about anything right now, he went straight to his room and lie on his hammock, pondering about the moment earlier.

He was so confused about his feelings right now. True, he was disappointed that he couldn’t get the last piece of the crown, but the other feeling… it was strange. He never felt this feeling before. Whenever the charming face of Prince Leonardo came in his mind, he felt butterflies in his stomach. His chest tightening like someone twisted his heart.

Raphael was amazed by the prince’s kindness. Leonardo could have easily put him in the dungeon, but he let him go… and that speech… it made the thief’s mind flow like a violent river. 

But still, Raphael needed that last piece of the magical crown. The Prince wouldn’t understand his reason, no one would understand him. The truth is… Raphael even lied to his crews just to get them help him stealing the crown pieces. He wished that his crews won’t find out about this.

He wrapped his leg with new white bandages. He was so lucky that his leg didn’t break back there, it would heal in several days.

He let his mind blank before went to sleep. He will decide what to do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been updating this story on other websites, but I'm going to put them here too. I know it has been years, but i'm still here here. XD  
> If you are new to my story, welcome! I hope you enjoy. I'll put the rest of the chapters soon.


	3. Trust

Raphael woke up to see that his crew were already awake. The weather was bright today, the cool breeze of autumn softly blew across his face. He breathed in lungful of fresh morning air, feeling delighted, but soon that feeling faded when he felt his crew’s eyes on him.

Emerald green eyes gazed around; everyone was staring coldly at him. Feeling ashamed, but not wanting to show it, Raph stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to speak up. He knew they were upset of him that didn’t take the gem with him, and that they needed to get back there again.

“So, what do you want us to do now, master?” Xever asked bluntly from his left side, laying crossed-legs comfortably on his hammock. Raphael took a deep breath.

“I have a new plan and it’s gonna work this time” Raphael said confidently, crossing his arms. His crews looked at each other curiously before ended up at their leader. “I wanted all of you to go to Callisto and steal the most poisonous potion for me”

The crews looked at their master confusedly. Callisto was one of the seven kingdoms, this land was famous about medicines and potions. Stockman, one of the crews asked “And what do we need it for, master?”

“The prince and his guards are too skilled for us to combat, so I might as well eliminate all of them” said the leader of the thieves deadly. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, their master never killed anyone during their tasks before.

“You want to kill them!? What if we got caught!?” Christopher asked.

“At that time, we will already have the sapphire with us. The power of the crown is ours, so what should we be afraid of?” Raphael asked, crossing his arms with the biggest smirk on his face.

The others looked at each other worriedly, but finally decided that their master was right. They nodded to Raphael, confirmed the thought.

“And… you’re not coming with us?” Xever asked.

Rapahel went silent for a moment.

Actually… this was one of Raphael’s lies too, he didn’t want to kill the prince at all. The truth was… he wanted to talk to the prince, since that night, he felt something towards Leonardo. The way the prince spoke to him was so frankly. He wasn’t like anyone Raphael met before

“No, you guys go on your own. I’ll stay here to explore the kingdom, the more I know about this kingdom, the more we approach the sapphire” Raphael wanted to go off on his own this time. It was a chance for him to go face to face with the prince alone. “Oh, and this ship stays here, you guys go steal any Europa’s ship around here. I wanted all the crown pieces here with me”

His crews groaned annoyingly like a child. When Raphael glared at them, they zipped their lips and started to scatter away. When all of them were off the ship and went to the kingdom’s dock, Raphael went in his room and grabbed his old, white, hooded cape. He didn’t want anyone in this kingdom saw him and captured him to the royal guards. Once he put on his hood, he ran out of his ship and went straight to the castle.

On his way to the castle, a thought came on his mind. _I must be crazy to think that the prince would like to talk to me again. I mean… he’s a prince! And I’m just a thief! And the percent of seeing the prince is really low. He might be patrolling in his kingdom or doing whatever princes do right now… but maybe I should just take a visit, I might be lucky…_

As Raphael walked in the forest, he heard horse footsteps around him. He immediately hid behind a big stone as the sound approaching him. Suddenly, a deer jumped over the stone he was hiding. It ran quickly as it could deep in the forest until it was out of his sight. His attention then went back to the horse behind him. Still hiding behind the stone, he peeked out a little to see what’s going on. He saw five white horses with their riders on their back in front of him. By the rider’s clothes, he could tell that they were all from the palace.

“Prince Leonardo, it seemed that the stag has gotten away” One of the riders said. The prince’s name get Raphael’s attention. Lucky seemed to be on his side today…

“It’s okay, we’ll try again tomorrow. All of you go back to the castle, I wanted to stay here alone a little more. The weather today is so pleasing” The prince said, he was wearing a blue hood over his head.

“Yes sir”

Raphael watched the guards rode their horses away. Leonardo got off his horse and slowly took his hood off. Raphael gasped at the sight as he felt butterflies in his stomach again.

The sunlight that shone through the trees illuminated the prince’s form. Unlike that night, the prince was even more charming under sunlight. His handsome face showed happiness as he breathed in morning fresh air. His bright blue eyes was so blazing that it shone clearly through the yellow light. Raphael was completely drowned into that gaze.

Suddenly an arrow was shot at him, he quickly snapped out of his thought and dodged the arrow. He glanced at the prince again to see that he has a bow in his hand.

“Who’s there!?” The prince questioned, pointing his arrow again.

At that moment, Raphael’s evil side took over him. _The prince was now alone, his guards were gone… this is a good chance to get rid of him… yeah that’s a good idea…_

Grabbing his Sais from his belt, Raphael jumped over the stone and attacked the prince. Frightened, Leonardo shot his arrow at the attacker, but Raphael dodged it again. Leonardo quickly unsheathed his blade and fought back. Since they were both skilled, it’s hard to tell who’s better than who, but Raphael got the upper hand because of his strength. The prince lost his balance, giving a chance to Raphael to press him against the tree.

The turtle thief pointed his Sai at the prince, just a few inches away from his face. What shocked Raphael was the prince didn’t seem to be afraid at all, even when his life was in the hand of Raphael. Instead, the prince stared dagger in Raphael’s eyes. The said turtle started to hesitate, just one move, he could kill the prince and that everyone in this kingdom will be scared of him. But is that what he wanted?

“I know you’re not going to kill me, Raphael” Leonardo knew who it was by the attacker’s blazing green eyes. “After what happened yesterday, I know you must be confused with your emotions”

Raphael clenched his teeth. _He’s smart!_ The turtle thief thought as he stared at the prince. Sighing in defeat, Raphael took a step back and released Leonardo, turning his back at the prince and sat down on the big stone, face down.

“You’ve made me confused” Raphael spoke softly, almost a whisper. “I don’t even know what to think right now”

“Everyone has that moment in their lives, it’s not easy choosing your own path. It’s part of growing up” Leonardo stated confidently, slowly walking towards Raphael since he knew the thief wasn’t going to attack him anymore. “I still have a big decision to do too. You know, marriage, finding a mate, but none of the princess’s interested me. My father was kind of annoyed by that”

_Why is he being so nice to me?_

Raphale chuckled, feeling strange that the prince talked to him like a long time friend. He glanced to the side when he felt the prince sat next to him. Raphael never talked to anyone about his feelings before, but since the prince was here to listen. He was gladly to share his emotions. “My biggest goal in my life was to get all the crown pieces and use it, but now I-I’m n-not sure that I wanted to do that anymore”

“Many people wanted the power of the crown, may I ask you why you wanted it so much?”

Raphael froze; this was his secret that he never told anyone before. “I have my own reason, a-and this reason is so important to me”

“If you don’t tell me, how could I help you?”

The young turtle tilted his face at the prince in surprise. “You want to help me?”

The prince smiled. “Of course, it’s my duty to help the desperate”

Raphael’s mind ran like a fierce river. At first, he thought that he would just ask for the sapphire and use it for just one simple reason, but the prince wouldn’t trust him for sure, they just met and Raphael was no other than just a thief. But if the prince could help him like he said… he wouldn’t need that sapphire or the crown anymore. But how could the prince help him, he couldn’t even do it himself? Only the power of the crown could help him… but if he told the prince, he would have more people to help him.

“Your reason must be very personal that you don’t want to tell me, am I right?” Leonardo interrupted his thoughts. Raphael shook his head.

“Not really… b-but you wouldn’t understand…”

“It’s okay, Raphael. I don’t want to rush you” Leonardo spoke softly. “So what are you going to do now?”

Raphael sighed heavily. “I-I don’t know what to do anymore! All I wanted in my life was to use the power of the crown just for one thing, but now I… I felt like what I’m doing is wrong. I started to feel guilty for stealing those crown pieces”

The prince studied the young turtle sentimentally, he understood Raphael’s situation. The poor turtle was still so confused with his life. Leonardo sat there for a moment before he got an idea. This idea might help Raphael with his situation, and maybe Raphael would tell him his secret.

“Raphael, I really want to help you, but since you still don’t want to tell me. Let’s get to know each other more so you would trust me” Leonardo suggested, smiling at Raphael. The prince felt like he should help this turtle. He had a feeling that if he helped him, something good will happen. “How about I show you around the kingdom?”

“Y-You serious?” Raphael was no doubt, shocked. The prince of Eudora just asked a low class thief like him out on a walk without hesitation.

“Of course, I want to know more about you” The prince smiled widely.

“You don’t have any ‘price duties’ to do?”

“Nah, I can manage my time” Leonardo stood up and gestured Raphael to do so. “Come on!”

Raphael studied the prince closely, trying to find any tricks. The prince could capture him and threw him into the dungeon or called the guards to do it for himself. But the prince’s reaction was totally the opposite, he might really wanted to help him…

“I’ll give you time to decide” The prince spoke as he mounted his horse and put his hood back over his head. “Meet me at the village’s entrance in half an hour if you want to”

As the price rode away, Raphael was still sat immovable on the stone. He chuckled to himself. _Leonardo is so nice to me… I’ve never met anyone like him before… If we trust each other, maybe I don’t need that crown anymore…_

After a long moment, Raphael stood up and went straight to the village’s entrance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother language is not English, so I apologize if I made any grammatical mistakes. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, and I realized my grammar is so bad at some point haha. Now I have improved a little, so the newer chapters I wrote will be written a little better than this.


End file.
